Amor Imposible
by RiverKinsey
Summary: Nuevo Resumen: Korra se había enamorado perdidamente de Asami pero una noticia hizo que su corazón se partiera y la olvidara. One-shot Yuri
**Hola! Esta historia esta basada en un hecho real que me pasó pero ya lo superé...creo jajaja en fin, espero les guste mucho. Dejen review para saber su opinión, t** **oda opinión es bienvenida, sólo sean respetuosos.**

 _ **PD: TUVE QUE BORRAR MIS 4 HISTORIAS POR EL PROBLEMA ESE QUE HUBO EN LA PÁGINA, PERO YA PASÓ TIEMPO ASI QUE DE NUEVO ESTAN AQUÍ**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, son de Michael Dante DiMartino y de Bryan Konietzko, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 _ **Amor Prohibido**_

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ella, mientras iba conociendo más y más de ella, más me gustaba, más me enamoraba. Ella, Asami Sato, me había robado el corazón. Su cabello negro ondulado tan sedoso a la vista, sus ojos verdes expresivos, su piel blanca como la nieve y esos labios rojizos tan deseables, todo eso sumado con su simpática personalidad, era perfecta ante mis ojos.

La había conocido en una cafetería en Ciudad República, había chocado con ella al salir del lugar y para disculparme, le invité un café, no pensé que lo iba a aceptar pero esa sonrisa ¡vaya sonrisa tan hermosa! me quedé embobada, era la sonrisa más bella que había visto en toda mi miserable vida, y no sé por cuanto tiempo me quede viéndola pero su risa interrumpió mi asombro. Disculpándome la invité a que tomara asiento en una de las mesitas desocupadas, después de pedir su café y de yo pagarlo, nos quedamos un buen rato platicando. Nos presentamos, me dijo que mi nombre le gustaba, yo le dije que el suyo era más hermoso, se sonrojó un poco, que linda era. Me comentó que era la CEO de Industrias Futuro, que le gustaba la mecánica, que hacía diseños, que ella CONSTRUÍA sus inventos, una chica ocupada pero principalmente, importante y admirable. Yo…yo le comenté que no tenía trabajo y estaba en busca de uno.

Después de nuestra plática, ella se tuvo que ir para continuar con su trabajo y yo me dirigí a la casa de mi mejor amiga Opal. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en ella, había algo especial en ella, bueno, es hermosa pero algo más de ella me cautivó. Llegando a la saca de Opal, no dudé en contarle lo que me había pasado, se quedó asombrada por mi aventura, le comenté también que no había dejado de pensar en ella, ¿y saben qué me dijo Opal?, que me había enamorado…o sea, eso es una locura, tal vez me haya atraído y gustado pero ¿enamorarme?, no lo creo, además no creo que la vuelva a ver y si la veo es por pura suerte. Dejamos de platicar de eso y empezamos a ver una serie de detectives, CSI: NY, era nuestra serie favorita aunque no se comparaba con el grandioso trabajo que la tía de Lin y su grupo de policías hacían en la ciudad, iban a trasmitir un maratón. Después de horas viendo el maratón, nos habíamos quedado dormidas y ya era medianoche, tenía que retirarme a mi departamento, así que con cuidado la acomodé en el sofá y la tapé, sin hacer ruido, tomé mis cosas y me fui. Lo bueno es que mi casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, así que no había peligro y me puse en marcha.

Caminaba ensimismada en mis pensamiento, debía encontrar un trabajo rápido, si no, me echarán de mi departamento. No sé en qué momento mis pensamientos se dirigieron a unos labios rojos, efectivamente, volvía a pensar en ella y una sensación de cosquilleo se presentó en mi estómago, sacudí mi cabeza y me estiré un poco para quitar las sensaciones y por fin llegar a mi destino. Llegué a mi departamento y directamente, sin quitarme la ropa, me eché a mi cama y me dormí, mañana tenía que ir a buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Al día siguiente, con pereza me levanté, me bañé y me alisté para hacer mi recorrido por toda Ciudad República, desayuné algo ligero, un tazón de cereal, pan tostado y un chocolate caliente; mientras desayunaba, revisaba el periódico en la sección de Aviso Oportuno. ¿Secretaria? no soy organizada, así que no, ¿niñera? menos, ¿chofer? no suena mal pero me pierdo- ningún trabajo me gustaba, me apuré y salí, esperaba aunque sea trabajar en una cafetería o en un bar o en un restaurante. Vagué por toda la ciudad horas y horas y nada que encontraba trabajo, estaba muy mal, así que fui a la cafetería de ayer, necesitaba un café para animarme, mi ánimo está en los suelos. Al entrar pedí, me dirigí a mi mesa favorita, cerca del ventanal, siempre estaba desocupada, era como si estuviera reservada para mí, pedí un café cargado, ya estaba cansada.

Apoyé mis codos en la mesa formando un triángulo y en mis manos recargué mi frente, estaba muy frustrada. Mi momento de meditación cesó cuando sentí una mirada muy penetrante en mí, así que alcé mi cabeza y no me lo podía creer, lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos verdes, era ella, Asami. Me sorprendí y ella pudo ver eso ya que rio un poco, esa risa es tan bella que sonreí de manera estúpida y la invité a hacerme compañía. Estuvimos platicando de cómo yo no encontraba trabajo, de cómo estuve perdiendo tiempo caminando en Ciudad República, me dijo que me quería ayudar, me asombré por su sugerencia pero obviamente tuve que rechazar su oferta, es una mujer ocupada y no quiero encargarle mis problemas, pero creo no me escuchó ya que me afirmó que cuando encontrara un buen trabajo para mí, me llamaría, por lo que intercambiamos números celulares. Seguimos hablando un poco más y el sentimiento de frustración desapareció, ¿cómo una chica que apenas conocí ayer, tenía ese efecto en mí?, no quería pensar en eso ahora así que me enfoqué en nuestra plática.

Después de ese encuentro, pasaron dos semanas y sí, aún no encontraba trabajo y el dueño del departamento ya me había dejado una advertencia de que pagara la renta y me dejó una semana para hacerlo, estaba que me jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación, Opal me ofreció su casa pero no quería ser un estorbo, además vive con su novio Bolin y no quiero ser un mal tercio, aunque él igual estaba de acuerdo con su novia en darme hospedaje. No sé el por qué pero estaba, de cierta manera, esperando una llamada de alguien en particular, la señorita Sato, y como si la hubiera invocado, una llamada de ella se hizo presente. Me dijo que en una hora me viera con ella en la famosa cafetería, testigo de nuestros encuentros, así que me vestí lo mejor para verla y me dirigí al lugar. Ella ya se encontraba en "nuestra" mesa, y cruzamos miradas, vi que se ponía feliz al verme, eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco y me pusiera nerviosa.

Me acerqué algo torpe pero llegué a ella, nos saludamos y nos sentamos, me preguntó cómo iba con la búsqueda de trabajo, le dije que iba mal y que tenía una semana para pagar la renta, me comentó que había una vacante en su empresa, que si me gustaría ser su asistente personal ya que el anterior le había fallado en un contrato que le encargó e hizo un fraude, me alarmé por el error pero me tranquilizó diciendo que ya el asunto lo había arreglado, dudé un poco en aceptar su oferta, no soy buena en archivos ni nada, menos ordenada, y si hago un error, la metería en serios problemas y es lo menos que quiero, me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella me iba a ayudar y a enseñarme, en fin, terminé aceptando, realmente necesitaba trabajo y dinero, me abrazó emocionada, su aroma me invadió y se impregnó en mí, olía maravillosa y fresca, a cítricos, no quería soltarla pero ya llevábamos mucho tiempo abrazadas, estaba nerviosa con el trabajo pero estaba feliz porque estaría con ella. Al despedirnos, me dio su dirección y que llegara temprano, a las 9 de la mañana, asentí y se despidió con un beso, beso que noté que tardó un poco dejándome una marca en la mejilla sin darme.

Tenía que avisarle a Opal, estaba emocionada, ya tengo trabajo, tendré dinero y estaré con la chica más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, llevaba una sonrisa de tonta por todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa. Opal al abrir la puerta y ver mi gran sonrisa, me abrazó y me felicitó por conseguir trabajo, entramos y le platiqué lo que había ocurrido unos instantes atrás, vi que se tapaba la boca con una mano y señalaba con la otra mi mejilla, posé mi mano en la mejilla para saber si había algo y como no sentí nada, retiré mi mano y observe, estaba manchada con labial rojo, me sonrojé tanto, caminé todo un trayecto con un beso de ella, miré a Opa y me veía con una sonrisa pícara, hizo que me sonrojara más, fui al baño a quitármelo, aunque realmente no quería pero no quería seguir sintiendo esa mirada de mi mejor amiga. Me retiré a mi departamento, necesitaba ver que ropa llevar, papeles de presentación, todo en orden, no quería darle una impresión fea desde un principio. Llegué, cené rápido y me dispuse a preparar todo para mañana.

¿Qué debería usar? Revisé mi armario, no tengo faldas ni vestidos, no me gustan, seguí buscando, un traje de vestir de dos piezas conformado por un saco negro y pantalón de vestir negro también y una camisa blanca, es lo más formal que tengo y espero le guste a Asami, lo saqué y lo coloqué en una silla acomodado para que no se arrugara, con la vestimenta adecuada, ahora tenía que ver los papeles que me llevaré. Curriculum, referencias y estudios, creo ya todo estaba donde debería estar, y ya lista me puse mi pijama y me dormí, mañana será un gran y esperado día de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté a eso de las 7 de la mañana, me bañé y me vestí, me dirigí al espejo y me observé detenidamente, realmente me veo muy bien en traje, peiné mi corta cabellera y por última vez vi mi reflejo, espero gustarle a Asami, al darme cuenta lo que pensé me sonrojé y sacudí mi cabeza, que cosas pienso. Me fui al comedor y desayuné lo mismo de ayer, un tazón de cereal, pan tostado y un chocolate caliente, mientras comía revisé lo que me llevaría. Al terminar, me lavé los dientes, tomé el portafolio con mis papeles y me dirigí a la empresa. Iba con buen tiempo, no llegaría tarde, milagro en mí que siempre llego tarde, revisé la dirección, estaba por el centro, no me quedaba tan lejos, respiré hondo y dirigí mis pasos al centro.

Tardé unos 15 minutos en llegar, vi el edificio… ¡Wow sí que era muy alto! Me dirigí a la entrada pero no entré, me empecé a poner muy nerviosa, sentí mi corazón latir rápido y mi estómago sintió un cosquilleo, me tomó unos minutos tranquilizarme, aún me quedaba tiempo, al estar más calmada, entré. Era hermoso el lugar, me dirigí a la recepción, le dije a la recepcionista que buscaba a la señorita Sato, me pidió mi nombre por lo que se lo dije, revisó unos registros y me informo que subiera al último piso, el piso 40, era su oficina. Subí al elevador, y tecleé el número 40, tarde en llegar uno 5 minutos. Al abrirse el elevador me topé con una habitación enorme, un ventanal con la vista de la ciudad, pegado un poco al ventanal se encontraba un escritorio hecho del más fino mármol con una silla giratoria ergonómica, en el lado derecho se encontraban sillones de un color vino quemado y en medio una mesita de cristal, del lado izquierdo una estantería de madera llena de libros de mecánica, unos cuantos retratos y un florero con una hermosa rosa roja.

La llamé, no contestaba, la volví a llamar, y ella salía de un cuarto, me vio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí y me saludo, se me quedó viendo y sonrió, me dijo que me veía muy linda, ese comentario hizo que tartamudeara un poco al saludarla y al darle las gracias, me invitó a que me sentara en una de las dos sillas color negro que estaba de otro lado del escritorio y ella se sentó en la principal. Le di mis papeles para que los revisara aunque ya tuviera le trabajo, era para que se informara mejor de mi desempeño laboral. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, ella leía y releía mis documentos, eso me ponía nerviosa, pero mi nerviosismo se fue cuando me sonrió y me dijo que aunque ya fui aceptada, le gustó el detalle de llevarle mi curriculum y así supiera más de mí. De inmediato me dijo lo que tenía que hacer y me puse a trabajar junto con ella.

Desde el día que me contrato, nos apegamos mucho, me encantaba mi trabajo, la veía de reojo, no sé porque lo hacía pero me gustaba aunque a veces me descubría y tenía que decir alguna excusa estúpida para disculparme. Pasaron días, semanas, meses, sin ningún problema pagaba mi departamento, cada día sentía que me unía más a ella y sí, me iba enamorado. Un día no asistió, me lo dijo pero no dijo el porqué, por lo que tuve que tomar por ese día su lugar, me sentí sola, me preocupó, quería mandarle un mensaje pero ¿y si no podía contestarme? así que reprimí ese impulso. Al día siguiente, se notaba muy feliz, algo en ella cambió que me alegró pero en el fondo sentí una opresión, no le pregunté, no era de mi incumbencia, los días siguieron, la veía más feliz, su actitud me intrigaba. En la hora de descanso, fuimos a la cafetería, era "nuestro" lugar. Tomamos un café y conversamos un rato, me aventuré a decirle acerca de su cambio en su comportamiento, se sonrojó y titubeó, la tranquilicé poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole, me dijo la razón…fue como si me vaciara un balde de agua fría, me quedé sorprendida, no sabía que decir y ella lo notó y se preocupó, salí de mi shock, le sonreí y la felicité.

Después regresamos a su despacho, yo trataba de seguir igual pero me era imposible, algo dentro de mí se había roto. Intenté estar lo mejor posible hasta el fin del día, me despedí y fui directamente a mi casa, no quería saber de nadie y menos de Asami. Esa noticia me dolió…pero ella se veía tan feliz, pensé que el verla contenta me consolaría pero no fue así, tenía que olvidarla. Llegué a mi hogar y me fui a mi cama y me tiré en ella, lloré hasta quedar dormida. Ella ya no era para mí, ya nunca más, tenía que buscar a alguien más. Los días pasaban y tenía que esconder mi sufrimiento, por así decirlo, de ella. Un día me topé con Opal y vio mi desencajado semblante, le conté y ella se sorprendió como yo lo hice, me tiré a sus brazos y lloré. Asami Sato, de quien me enamoré y sin querer rompió mi corazón, se iba a casar, ¿con quién? con su prometido, Mako.

Los días siguieron, escondía mis sentimientos hacia ella y solo veía como estaba tan feliz, como quisiera que el motivo de su felicidad fuera por mí. Sabía que me iba hacer daño al preguntarle acerca de su prometido, pero quería saber quién era la persona que la enamoró. Me dijo que lo conoció en una fiesta por parte de Industrias Futuro, que su simpatía la cautivó y aparte de que era guapo, me enseñó una foto de él y sí, era muy guapo. Empezaron a concurrirse y un día en sus salidas, Mako le había pedido que fuese su novia, por supuesto, Asami aceptó; pasaron dos años y le propuso matrimonio, y sin duda, ella aceptó.

¿Su simpatía? Pero si en la foto se veía todo gruñón, tal vez lo veo así porque me ganó en enamorarla y bueno, no les culpo, ellos ya tenían su relación cuando la conocí.

Seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas, yo la escuchaba y ella a mí, cada que salía del trabajo iba con Opal para descargar esas horribles sensaciones que mi corazón guardaba. Me decía que buscara mejor a otra chica y así lo hice, aunque cada vez que salía con alguna chica, su imagen me llegaba y arruinaba la cita. Hasta que conocí a Kuvira. Kuvira, era hermosa, cabello largo negro amarrada en una trenza, ojos verdes…ojos verdes como los de Asami…pero son diferentes, en los de Kuvira si veo ese amor de pareja cuando me observa. Cada día me enamoraba de Kuvira pero…sabía que ese amor hacia Asami nunca se iría pero trataría, por lo que me enfoqué solo en mi nueva pareja, Kuvira.

Una ocasión en el trabajo, mientras regresaba Asami de una junta, yo me quedé mensajeando con Kuvira, no me dio tiempo de cerrar el celular cuando ya Asami veía la conversación. Le reprendí por haberlo hecho, me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella acepta todo tipo de relaciones, confesó que era bisexual, al decírmelo, me consterné un poco, realmente no me esperaba ese comentario de ella. Todo mejoró, ella me contaba acerca de su prometido Mako y no me sentía mal, el amor que sentía por Asami iba desapareciendo y era remplazado por el amor a Kuvira, aunque ahora que recuerdo, cuando le dije acerca de mis planes con mi novia, Asami se puso algo rara, como si le dieran…celos…pero era imposible.

Me encontraba en el escritorio revisando los últimos detalles de un contrato, cuando de pronto, mi jefa entra y se dirige hacia mí dándome un sobre, era la invitación de la boda…mi corazón se oprimió y me sentí desvanecer por lo que con todas mis energías me repuse y le agradecí, ella sonrió y me pidió que fuera una de sus damas de honor, estaba tan contenta que no pude negarme y acepté, me regaló una sonrisa y me abrazó muy fuerte y de nuevo su aroma a cítricos me invadía y se impregnaba en mi ropa. Y sí, el amor hacia Asami de nuevo floreció, todo el trabajo que me costó olvidarla fue en vano. Ese día salí temprano por lo que me fui a mi hogar a esperar a Kuvira, ya se había mudado unos meses atrás conmigo, este día no podía ponerse peor. Al llegar a casa, vi que la puerta estaba abierta, me alarmé por lo que me puse en guardia con mi maletín en mano, entré lentamente, todo estaba ordenado, empecé a escuchar ruidos algo extraños provenientes del cuarto, me acerqué, y sí, mi día se puso peor de lo que ya estaba, me encontré a Kuvira con una mujer, desnudas. Era la hermana de Lin, Suyin Beifong. Al verme, se sorprendieron, más Kuvira, de seguro pensó que aún no salía de trabajar y tenía tiempo de terminar su encuentro, sólo le dije que no la quería ver nunca más y que sacara sus cosas y a Suyin solo la miré decepcionada y hui.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo hasta que mis piernas ya no daban, había llegado creo a un parque, me senté en una banca y me eché a llorar. Era la segunda vez que alguien se interponía en el amor, lloré a cántaros, maldecí mentalmente, golpeaba la banca con mis puños, ¿por qué? ¿por qué a mí? Empezó a llover, no me importaba empaparme, ya no me importaba, aunque sea la lluvia me acompañaba, seguí llorando pero me detuve cuando ya no sentí la lluvia por lo que alcé la mirada, ahí estaba, viéndome preocupada Asami. Al verme los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decir nada me abrazó, y me volví a desboronar. Pasaron los minutos y ya me sentía más tranquila, me sonrió y me invitó a su casa, la rechacé, sabía que vería a su prometido y ya mi corazón no podía más, así que cambió el lugar por ir a la oficina, no había donde regresar, sabía que Kuvira aún estaba en casa, Opal y Bolín se fueron de viaje, estaba sola, así que sin más opciones, nos dirigimos a la oficina.

Le iba contando en el camino lo que había pasado, me escuchaba atentamente, dijo que ese tipo de personas no valían la pena, que había más chicas, que encontraría una que me entregará su amor como yo lo hago, lo sabía, sabía todo pero dolía tanto, me abrazó y limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos. Era tan bella conmigo, tan amable, la quería conmigo pero ella ya había encontrado su media naranja. Llegamos a la oficina, me ofreció un café para el frío y me dio una toalla que había en el baño de su oficina para secarme. Estuvimos platicando de temas banales mientras desaparecía la lluvia, me hacía reír e hizo que mi dolor disminuyera, su voz era mi cura. Pasaron unas 2 horas para que la lluvia se quitase, me pidió ir conmigo para no preocuparse de que algo más me pasara, dude pero le dije que no, que ya estaba bien, que le llamaría cuando ya estuviese en casa, no muy convencida aceptó y nos despedimos.

Arribé a mi hogar y ya Kuvira se había marchado, en la mesita del comedor había dejado una nota, decía que la perdonara por fallarme, que también quiere a Suyin, que nos ama a ambas… ¡que ridículo! no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, siempre habrá alguien más importante que la otra, que no sabe a quién elegir ¡Ja! sí ya la escogió, que me ama con todo su corazón, me ama tanto que tiene a otra, me llené de coraje, que hipócrita era Kuvira, arrugué la nota y la tiré al basurero, que estúpida fui en entregar mi corazón a ella. Me encaminé a la habitación, me cambié y me dormí, quería que este día terminase lo más pronto posible y que el mañana fuese mejor.

Pasaron más días y cada vez me ponía un poco mejor, la ruptura de Kuvira si me había puesto mal, después de un año de entregar mi amor, en un día todo se va al carajo. Asami siempre está apoyándome en mi ruptura, a veces me encantaría que ella no fuese así porque revive el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella pero igual no la culpo, le importo. No crean que solo ella se preocupa por mí, yo también me preocupo por ella y me dolieron las veces que cayó en depresión, ya sea por problemas personales o familiares o por su prometido, siempre estuve ahí para ella, y me encargaba de su trabajo. Me pregunto si a ella alguna vez le gusté o algo, es obvio que no pero igual me hacía ilusiones.

Y así llegó el día tan esperado por muchos, todos los reporteros atentos a la llegada de la novia más hermosa, exacto, el día de la boda es hoy y yo veía a lo lejos, le había dicho a Asami que no iba a asistir porque tenía que hacer un viaje familiar, se puso triste y lloró un poco pero le animé, le dije que me mandara fotos y que estaremos en contacto pero que principalmente disfrutara su día, todo era mentira, no quería asistir, realmente me sentía mal al verla casarse, y aun así estoy aquí fuera de la iglesia, quería ver que tan hermosa se veía, se vería como una diosa y efectivamente era un diosa, la vi bajar de una limusina blanca con detalles rojo con dorado y la insignia de su empresa, Industrias Futuro. Me quedé embobada por la hermosa mujer que es Asami Sato, y con su característico caminar, entró a la iglesia dando inicio a su ceremonia.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y entré, me quedé atrás, así nadie me vería, muchos de mis conocidos como la familia Beifong estaban presentes, afortunadamente Suyin ni Kuvira estaban, eso me tranquilizaba. Vi como el padre les pedía los votos de matrimonio, primero comenzó Mako con sus palabras mientras colocaba el anillo en la suave mano de ella, el rostro de Asami era de una felicidad enorme, se veía su mirada enamoradiza, por lo que reprimí las lágrimas que querían desbordarse, ahora le tocaba ella, su voz melódica diciendo unas hermosas palabras y colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Mako. El padre dijo que si había alguien que se opusiera, detuve mi mano derecha con la izquierda, en verdad quería oponerme pero esa cara de amor profundo en Asami me detuvo, después de que todo presente se quedó callado, procedió con el final de la ceremonia y ambos enamorados se besaron, yo cerré los ojos, para no verlos y para que mis lágrimas se calmaran, todos aplaudieron y los ahora esposos, sonreían felices, ya no aguanté más y salí, dejando atrás a mi amor imposible ser feliz.


End file.
